Adventure Time MadLibs
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: Female OC! Just a madlibs style story for Adventure Time. It is fun/funny and I hope you enjoy it.


**A/N: Hey! I was watching YouTube and I saw the SmoshLibs videos, which gave me the idea to write a madlibs style story. If this is against the guidelines please don't hesitate to tell me, but don't be rude about it and don't report me because of this story. I'm not giving much with genre, except romance, so please feel free to turn it into whatever genre you want. I am giving this story a T rating so it appears with all new stories and you don't have to set it for M rated, but since this is a madlibs, you can have it end up being any rating you want it to be, and if you want to ad characters from something else (only at certain parts) then that's ok. By the way, the character of this story is a girl. Oh, and character's such as Marceline&Marshall Lee and Finn&Fionna are twins, and both worlds inter connect with each other.I do hope you all enjoy this fun little story.**

'this is thought'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time and you don't own any thing that you want to use to fill in certain blanks.**

* * *

I'm on my way to visit my older brother and sister, Marshall Lee and Marceline Abadeer. Yeah, I'm their younger sister, and no, I am not a vampire. I am a human with some special abilities and some magic, for example (magical ability). A lot of people ask how I'm their sister if I'm not a vampire. Those are many of the people I like to call idiots. It's like they never heard of adoption. I wasn't adopted by their parents, they adopted me as their younger sister.

Sighing, I keep walking as the wind blows through my (hair length) (hair color) hair. A rustling type sound catches my attention. Being the younger sister of the vampire queen of OOO and vampire king of AAA, which makes me some form a royalty (people call me a princess), means plenty of people will target me to get to Marcy and Marshy. Reaching for my battle ax guitar (it is double bladed like Marcy's but the blades are shaped like the one on Marshy's and it is l(favorite color) with a (second favorite color) flame like design on it) I notice it isn't there. I remember I left it at Marcy's, that's one reason I decided to visit her and Marshall today. Another sigh escapes my lips as I reach for the crystal on my necklace. As soon as I take it off the necklace it turns in to a dark (favorite color) crystal (favorite weapon (no guns or stuff like that)) and I keep walking, waiting for an attack.

A good few minutes go by and nothing happens. I relax a bit, which turns out to be a bad thing. As soon as my guard is down one of the werewolf queen's guards attacks me.

I try to defend myself but when the when the werewolf attacked me my (the weapon from before) was knocked out of my hands.

(emotion) fills my mind as I try to get away from the (adjective) man creature, but he easily catches me.

A few tears fall and I shut my eyes as the wolf presses something sharp against my neck.

Images of all the people that are important to me, Marcy and Marshy, Finn and Fionna, Jake, Cake, Lady Rainicorn, Lord Monochromacorn, Bonnibel (Princess Bubblegum), Bubba (Prince Gumball), Simon (Ice King), Simone (Ice Queen), Jake and Lady's pups, Cake and Lord's kittens, Peppermint Butler, Peppermint Maid, both Cinnamon Buns, both Tree Trunks and the pigs that they're married to, (best friend's name) ((best friend's gender) is another human), that one special boy I like, everyone.

'I'll never see my loved ones again. I'll never get to tell the boy I like how I feel. I wish it wasn't going to end this way.'

I wait for the blade, that's what I'm assuming the object pressed against my neck is, to cut my throat and end my life, but it doesn't. Instead, I feel it being pulled away from my neck and I collapse onto my knees.

I open my (eye color) eyes and I see the wolf that was about to kill me fighting a (adjective) young man with (hair color) hair.

I sit there for (number) minutes as the two fight.

The young man punches the wolf in his (body part) really hard. This causes the wolf to cough up blood before passing out and falling into a (insert random object here).

The man turns to face me and I see that he is (male name), the one I like. His (eye color) eyes are filled with (emotion), and a hint of leftover anger but that soon leaves, as he walks over to me and kneels down so he is eye to eye with me.

"Are you alright (your name)?" He asks as he moves some of my (hair color) hair out of my face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me. If I hadn't frozen up like I did then maybe you wouldn't of had to do save me." I say to him.

"You were (emotion), it's understandable that you would freeze up." He says as he grabs my (body part) and helps me onto my feet.

Before I can say anything else (male name) puts a dark (favorite color) crystal on my necklace.

'My (weapon from before). When did he grab it?'

"Thanks" I mumble before hugging him.

I think me hugging him made him (emotion), but he hugged me back.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you liked first chapter. If you want to tell me what you came up with just PM me and I'll send you the document then you can PM back what you came up with. Please review and tell me what you think. Please follow, favorite, and review. Flame and I will let Hunson Abadeer eat your soul.**

**Peace Bitches!**

**-Julia**


End file.
